


Bed

by AnyaCronos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Yaoi, Young Uzumaki Naruto, young sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Bed

Since fandom does not ever regret a bit of porn, here's what I'm feeling in some new fandom compared to my usual ~ ♥

[](https://imgur.com/zOcdqdg)


End file.
